


Good Seasons

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Advent Calendar, Advent Challenge 2013, Alien Culture, Community: 52_challenge, Cultural exchange, Gen, Holidays, Winter Solstice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-17
Updated: 2013-12-17
Packaged: 2018-01-05 01:28:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1087986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Athosians share some of their culture with the Expedition.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Seasons

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my Stargate 52 prompt "A glass of wine," and my Advent Calendar prompt "Warmth."

"Welcome, and good fortune," Teyla said formally as the doors to the conference room opened. She and some of the other Athosians were inside, having prepared a traditional Solstice celebration for their Expedition friends.

"Good fortune and good seasons," Elizabeth replied as she had been instructed.

As the two groups exchanged handshakes, Teyla said, "It is customary for the hosts to offer a gift of warmth."

"Like what, fire?" Rodney whispered.

"Like blankets or something," John shot back. "Right, Teyla?"

She nodded. "Blankets, warm clothing, or-"

"Mulled wine!" Halling said, hefting a glass. John and Rodney both perked up.

"And we bring you a gift of food, to thank you for your hospitality in this time of little," Elizabeth replied, gesturing to the cart of appetizers that Ford was pushing.

Teyla smiled and nodded. "Thank you."

John looked between the two groups cautiously. They had covered all the parts that Teyla mentioned, but no one was going for the food or the wine. Before he could say anything, however, Rodney asked, "is that Lemon Chicken?"

The entire group laughed, and the tension dissipated as Ford began to argue with the Physicist. Accepting a glass of wine from Teyla, John leaned towards her. "Good seasons," he murmured the traditional Athosian greeting.

Teyla gave him a warm smile, "And a Merry Christmas to you, Major Sheppard."


End file.
